


A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me"

by YoungSoon



Series: Monsta X Bingo 2017 [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Blowjobs, Emo ChangKyun, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Jock Wonho, M/M, Mild Smut, Monsta X Bingo, Song Inspired, Strong Language, Teen Romance, Wonkyun, handjobs, implied future relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: Crushes are difficult to deal with as it is. They mess with your head, your heart and everything around you. It's at least twice as hard when the crush is an extremely attractive senior in your high-school from the athletic field - everything to hate actually -, while you're a little grey nothing. But what if, just hat if that "everything above you" guy likes you back?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Bingo Sheet 3: School AU (My spin on it ;3 )
>
>> I don't blame you for being you  
> But you can't blame me for hating it  
> So say what are you waiting for?  
> Kiss ~~her~~ **him** , kiss ~~her~~ **him**  
>  I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late  
>   
> \- Fall Out Boy; A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me"

ChangKyun’s breath gets cut in his lungs when he’s being pushed against the door of the empty room they managed to find. There are hand under his band logo black t-shirt, lips on his moving too skillfully for him to fully respond, a knee settles between his legs and keeping him in his place. He barely managed to let out a whimper, gripping on the purple and white varsity jacket of the brunette that had captured him. It’s an uncontrollable reflex when he moves forward, his crotch rubbing against the sturdy thigh, and embarrassing moan making the kiss to stop before he realizes what he is doing.

“That’s so hot,” the brunet whispers against his lips, pulling on the lower one with his teeth, being aware on the lip ring, before his hands grab onto ChangKyun’s butt, literally lifting him up. In desperate search for balance ChagKyun’s legs wrap around the other man’s lower torso, his hands having a death grip on the jacket. He’s too scared, too excited, too everything to let go even when his back hits the bed and if not the softest, most beautiful chestnut brown eyes looking down at him he would most definitely freak out.

“I’m so stupid for not doing this earlier,” the brunet shakes his head slightly at his own actions before capturing ChangKyun’s lips in a kiss again, this time softer, yet deeper than before. Even though there’s less pressure, less rush it seems so perfectly right ChangKyun dares to let go of the jacket and allow his fingers to tangle in the brown lock, the pleasant feeling of the older one’s undercut tingling his fingers.

It was an absolute dream come true, the fulfillment of wildest fantasies to be pinned against a mattress in someone else's bed by the epitome of everything ChangKyun was not laying soft kisses on his cheeks, jaw and neck; his hands hot and rough, yet simultaneously tender under ChangKyun’s shirt. To be honest, his mind had never taken him this far, yet here he was after the oddest, most ridiculously weirdest night of his life this far.

  
  


“Can I go home?” ChangKyun whines as Jooheon drags him into a house filled with people, loud music and stench of alcohol. The music is obnoxious pop, the people are mostly “the cool kids” of their high school and alcohol, well, alcohol was the only tolerable thing in the mix. This was overall, by a whopping 2 against 1, not the place where ChangKyun wanted to be. According to Jooheon, his red-haired self already mingling somewhere in the crowd, ChangKyun left by the booze table ignoring his weak protest, this was just a stop before they would head to ‘something more suitable’.

“Asshole,” ChangKyun murmurs and searches for an unopened can or bottle of beer on the table, not trusting a single soul in this place and what they could add to the drinks just for fun. His quest for something untamed is a fail and he contemplates on reaching for anything, the top radio hit mix drilling into his head from the speakers, yet a hand with a sealed beer can appears in front of him.

Confused he looks up and immediately wishes he hadn't successfully chopped off his bangs and he could hide behind them at least a little bit. He actually contemplates upon putting on the hood of his jacket and shuffling away as fast as he can, but the soft brown eyes and the sweet smile keeps him pinned in his place. He was royally screwed in a second as the boy in front of him as no one else but his long term crush - Shin Hoseok.

He looks as stunning as he usually did - his brown hair messily slicked back, exposing his undercut and pierced ears. His torso was very rudely clad in a tight white shirt with his school track and field jacket on top of it and even in the mess of lights and sounds that was this place, he looked as good as ever and ChangKyun wanted to hide under a table or just anywhere as he looked as bad as always. Ripped jeans and plain black sneakers, a rock-band t-shirt and a black hoodie on to of it, his usual black piercings in his ears and the ring in his lip, his “refreshed” bangs not helping to hide anymore. Great, this was just great.

“You shouldn’t drink anything that’s open,” a lovely, deep, raspy voice says with the cutest lisp and ChangKyun murmurs “thank you” under his nose as he takes the offered beer. He expects Hoseok to leave back to his ‘cool’ mates, yet he leans against the table and opens his own drink, sipping it casually. His full lips rest against the tin, his adam's apple moving as he swallows the beverage and ChangKyun has to remind to himself he IS staring. 

His hands are low key shaking as he opens the drink and downs half it in one go. He feels eyes on himself so he stops before one shotting it. He almost, just almost chokes and tries to focus on something in the room even though it’s just a mess of people and sounds and it’s actually obnoxious.

“Are you okay?” Hoseok asks and ChangKyun forgets how to speak for a second. He sees the older one looking at him with the nicest, the softest gaze and he is obliged to say something, as it would be the worst thing on earth to leave probably the nicest person in the whole school hanging.

“Not my kind of party. That’s all,” ChangKyun explains shortly, silently being happy his voice doesn’t fail him. He takes a sip from his beer and focuses on the can, his heart doing flips. He had liked Hoseok since, quite ridiculously, the first day he had seen him. That was the unhealthiest thing for him because instead of being a jock jerk, Hoseok was kind and sweet and polite and always bright and full of smiles and all that ChangKyun wasn’t.

“Yeah, not mine either,” the brunet replies casually, his face oddly grim for a second and ChangKyun’s tongue is itching to ask what’s wrong, but he doesn’t. He just nods and looks at the farce going on in the crowded living room. Face eating, grinding and groping galore before their eyes being disgusting, but somehow, maybe a little bit deep inside, making ChangKyun jealous.

“Okay, let’s go?” Jooheon suddenly emerges from nowhere, an intoxicated looking boy holding unto his hand, cursing with all the known profanities at everything. Apparently the drunk guy with the crooked snapback was what Jooheon had to get from here. It takes a second for Jooheon to notice Hoseok and greet him properly.

“Where are you heading?” the latter asks out of nowhere when ChangKyun places his beer on the table, ready to leave. It’s a shock question and Jooheon is the first to respond

“To a not so cool kid party at Hyungwon’s place,” he says straightforwardly. 

“Can I drag along?” Hoseok asks after downing his drink, the empty can landing on the table, and ChangKyun wants to question why, but Jooheon’s overenthusiastic ‘sure’ is faster. Using going outside as an excuse ChangKyun puts his hood on and looks on the ground, following Jooheon and his loud friend down the dark streets like he usually did, yet his silent walk doesn’t last for long.

Hoseok is next to him, his jacket now zipped up, making his broad chest and shoulders look even bigger. He asks casual questions about teachers and classes, about other people at school and all in all it’s a perfect small talk. It fills in the walk to the other gathering, which is filled with outsiders from all kinds - from gloomy alternatives to nerdy bookworms, rock music blasting through the speakers, the dance floor completely empty. It’s a completely different world which makes ChangKyun feel a bit more at ease, yet the man next to him still keeps him on the edge, at least for a while.

Insistently Hoseok continues the small talk with ChangKyun, going to the topic of books and music, when they grab drinks and find a relatively quiet and dark corner where to sit. It’s absolutely out of all ChangKyun’s expectations - to be this close to Hoseok, the older sitting on the armrest of a chair while ChangKyun is leaned back in it, talking about everything and nothing, actually laughing. There’s a theory in ChangKyun’s mind the drinks here could already be spiked up, but somehow it doesn’t matter that much.

What catches him even more by surprise is the absolutely out of this dark, sad little world Hoseok first humming along the melodies in the air and full on singing when “America's Suitehearts” ring in the air. He might be slightly drunk on something, just like ChangKyun, but it gives no explanation on how actually different he is from what ChangKyun had imagined - he is even better, even more above everything.

*“ _ Let's hear it for America's suitehearts, _

_ But I must confess _

_ I'm in love with my own sins _ ,” 

the lyrics spill from his lips as he sways along with the melody, his lisp making the pronunciation quite cute and ChangKyun is absolutely gone in him to the point he doesn’t notice the song changing and Hoseok stopping to sing. It’s an odd stare off, which ChangKyun registers only when Hoseok leans closer to him. He wants to pull back, but he doesn’t want to at the same time and it’s the longest few minutes in ChangKyun’s life until Hoseok moves.

“Fuck it,” the older utters before closing the miniscule distance between them, his lips firmly yet gently pressing against ChangKyun’s for a second before he pulls back. There’s a second of confusion before he kisses the confused one again, his hands softly cupping his cheeks, his lips moving lightly, urging ChangKyun to respond. It takes a second for the latter to do so, but when he does the kiss instantly gets deeper and a tad bit rougher and more dominant and if ChangKyun wouldn’t be sitting his knees would give up on him.

It’s a mess of hands being too brave, lips being too bold and feet trying to carry them through the rooms to an unknown destination. ChangKyun doesn’t know where they are when he hears doors being locked behind their back, but he is far too gone to question it. 

  
  
  


And there he is now - his shirt gone somewhere, his pants undone, Hoseok’s hand rubbing the bulge in his boxers while his lips are making a hickey on ChangKyun’s collarbone. The latter’s hands are gripping on Hoseok’s bare arms, his jacket and shirt thrown somewhere in the dark, his jeans barely hanging on his hips, not really hiding anything. It was a natural progression to get to this point yet very odd as no way in hell would ChangKyun ever imagine this being a thing.

His lips are claimed in another kiss, soft moan coming from Hoseok, his body grinding against ChangKyun’s making the latter to respond with a similar sound. “I really, really, really should have done this sooner,” he murmurs against ChangKyun’s lips, his hand now pulling  down the last two pieces of fabric still left on ChangKyun’s body. 

“How much sooner?” ChangKyun manages to ask, his head being a mess, his heart racing and lungs almost giving out. The heat of the moment cooling down a bit, the flames dancing in Hoseok’s turning into gentle sparkles for a moment. 

“Super cliche, but since I saw you,” he answers and ChangKyun has really no strength or will to ask anything else or brush such remark off. He allows his lips to be captured in a kiss, the last pieces of clothing being pulled off him. Slightly rough hands go over his now exposed thighs and ChangKyun would be a liar if he wouldn’t admit the disturbing level of self consciousness washing over him - his soft-skinny frame compared to the ripped and muscular body above him. Yet it didn't seem that Hoseok cares a single bit.

There are hundreds of kisses being laid on ChangKyun’s skin, Hoseok’s lips traveling down his torso and not stopping at his navel, but continuing south. His lips teasingly press against the tip of ChangKyun’s length and the latter shivers, sitting up instantly. He want’s to stop the older one but before he manages to utter a word, Hoseok’s tongue goes from the base to the crown in one clean sweep, and ChangKyun forgets all languages he knows.

It’s literally a second of eye contact before Hoseok’s luscious lips lock around ChangKyun’s manhood, his cheeks hollowing, his tongue being restless yet perfectly teasing, as he he moves his head up and down. ChangKyun’s eyes are foggy and he feels dizzy, as even his wildest fantasies never went this far. Timidly he let’s his fingers tangle in the brown locks which is rewarded by a low, pleasure increasing hum and it literally doesn’t take more than few seconds for him to hit a peak. 

The younger doesn’t manage to warn the enthusiastic man between his legs, but there’s no disgust in the brunet’s reaction as he lewdly licks lips from the remains of ChangKyun’s orgasm. There are hundreds of new questions in ChangKyun’s head, but he can’t formulate even one properly as his lips are claimed for the nth time. In all honestly he didn’t mind it a single bit. He moans in unison with the older male, their bodies rubbing against each other, Hoseok’s still hard member grinding against ChangKyun’s thigh. With little hesitation the latter sneaks his hand down the perfectly built body right in the noticeably wet underwear, earning a high pitched whimper.It doesn’t take more than few pumps of his hand and a twist of his wrist to get Hoseok undone, strings of white falling over their stomachs and ChangKyun’s hand. 

It’s as if all the rush is gone, after Hoseok’s shirt is used to clean them up, and it’s back to soft, deep kisses and they are more than just gone in each other. Hands are still exploring wherever they can get, lips are leaving marks in secret and more visible places and it’s somewhat perfect. The idille ends with a knock on the door, warning that the party is over because of “parent alert” and everyone is slowly leaving. It’s the most bittersweet feeling as they quietly get dressed and even as Hoseok holds onto ChangKyun’s hand as they walk out the room and out on the street the younger can’t deny the the tug in his heart.

“See you on Monday,” Hoseok pulls him close by the waist, leaving literally no space between them, his face too close yet in perfect distance from ChangKyun’s.

“Yeah, I guess,” ChangKyun murmurs and tries to pull away, sloppily putting his hood on, yet he is kept in place. A warm hand cups his cheek, lips softly press against his and he melts into the embrace despite being out in the open where anyone could see them.

“No guessing,” the older smiles his gentle smile again and ChangKyun can just nod, this time stealing a kiss himself before he rushes off to the direction of his house and towards the most painful weekend he had ever experienced. 

His head now is too full of Hoseok - how he smells, how he tastes, how he sounds, how he sounds, how he looks up close and the more he thinks the tighter his pants get and it’s almost irritating. Above all the depressive side of him keeps on reminding him this might be a big fluke and when he goes to school on Monday he might be the new joke of the school. So he skips Monday. 

There are calls from Jooheon and from a number he doesn’t know accompanied with messages asking where he is and is he fine. He ignores all of them and just remains in his room the whole day, curled up in the corner of his bed, hiding in the biggest jumper he has, music blasting loudly, not a single lyric helping his rather ridiculously dark mood. With all his might he tries not to think of Hoseok and all those things that made his hand slip into his own pants far too many times on Saturday. Unwillingly he allows the dark thoughts of being mocked and the anxiety swallowing him.

He skips Tuesday as well. The calls and messages are continuing to pile up and he continues to ignore them. There is a clear image of him being made fun of for being so gullible, so naive in his head to the point he can hear the voices laughing at him he resorts in hiding under his blanket. He tells his parents he doesn’t feel well and he’s being left alone and that is not helping a single bit so he decides not to go to school on Wednesday either.

“ChangKyunnie, a friend came to see you,” he hears his mom’s voice and hides under the blanket even more. It’s a bit after 2 p.m and he has no doubt it’s Jooheon who has skipped a class to come over and see what’s going on. Not that anyone else knew his address or cared enough to come anyway.

He hears the doors open and close, slow footsteps coming to his bed before someone sits down on the edge of it. Knowing there is no point to struggle ChangKyun let’s the blanket to be pulled of his head, yet instead of frowning red-hair he is met by the warmest, yet most concerned chestnut brown eyes and he almost screams. By instinct he moves back to the wall, staring wide eyed at Hoseok sitting on the edge of his bed and he now believes he is actually sick and having fever nightmares, or rather dreams.

“Why… why are you here?” ChangKyun pushes past his trembling lips and wishes he could merge with the wall as Hoseok moves further in the bed. He grabs ChangKyun’s forearm without saying a word and almost putting no effort in, pulls the younger one straight against his broad chest, locking both of his arms around him.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs against the top of ChangKyun’s head and the latter is more confused than ever before. “I am so sorry I have scared you or offended you and that I am probably not helping my case right now but you got me so worried I just need a moment, okay?” Hoseoks speaks rapidly, holding ChangKyun so tight it’s almost hard to breath. ChangKyun can clearly hear and feel Hoseok’s heart beating as rapidly as his own and he could swear he feels the older male shivering a little.

“What are you talking about? Why are you sorry? I don’t get it,” ChangKyun murmurs and softly pushes the older one away, who obliges instantly. He had always been so bright and so confident, that seeing him concerned, doubtful and somewhat frightened was the most upsetting scene for ChangKyun, his heart breaking at the sight.

“Isn’t that  why you are skipping school? Because you don’t want to see me, because I… violated you as I came onto you on Friday. Both literally and figuratively,” Hoseok’s ears go slightly pink at the last sentence and ChangKyun can feel his own cheeks burning. To him, even though he so thoroughly wanted to get rid of those thoughts, Friday night was his best memory ever, no matter how he wanted to disregard it for his own good.

“No… It’s not because of you,” ChangKyun shakes his head and wants to move out of Hoseok’s reach but he physically can’t force himself to do so. He must admit first of all to himself how much he wanted to be this close and closer to the broad shouldered male. “It kind of is, but it’s not…” he continues, his gaze locked on his blanket. “You have not done to me anything I wouldn’t want,” he adds and two warm hands cups his cheeks, making ChangKyun’s eyes to meet Hoseok’s.

“Then what’s wrong?” Comes a question and for a second ChangKyun contemplates running away rather than answering, but he can't leave Hoseok hanging, he can’t. His eyes look so sad, so heartbroken ChangKyun wishes he would have never seen expression on Hoseok’s beautiful features.

“I didn’t want to… be made fun off,” he confesses. There’s a short silence, Hoseok looking absolutely confused, the hurt still being evident.

“By whom? By me? By others at school?” the older asks and ChangKyun first shakes his head and then nods softly, not specifying to which question did he answer. Instantly he is being pulled into the tight embrace again. “I don’t know why would you ever think of that, but I would never, ever do that. And I would never let anyone do that to you either,” Hoseok holds him close, his breath hitting ChangKyun’s ear slightly, the light trembling now gone, his embrace strong, confident and secure. “

“ I have been observing you since you began studying in the school and after somehow, finally getting close to you I…” he stops the small rant and cups ChangKyun’s cheeks again. “Let me put it simply - I really like you, ChangKyun. I kind of noticed you could maybe like me too. I guess I should have started with this on Friday,” he laughs awkwardly and this time ChangKyun is the one who acts bolder. He moves forward, kissing the older one, and all the tension, all the angst building up in him since he got home early Saturday morning melts away. He doesn’t fight back when Hoseok gently pushed him down on the bed, he doesn’t let any of the stupid thoughts attack him again and gets lost in Hoseok’s lips instead.

The awareness of ChangKyun’s mom walking pass the door stops them from repeating Friday night, yet gives them a chance to talk once more - about everything and nothing - until it gets dark outside, small kisses shared once in a while in most natural way. 

“You will come to school tomorrow?” Hoseok asks as ChangKyun sees him out and the latter nods, earning a quick peck on the cheek before the older male leaves, waving at ChangKyun and almost tripping and falling. 

 

The next morning comes with a surprise as when ChangKyun leaves the house in the morning Hoseok is at the gate waiting for him. He takes ChangKyun’s hand in his as soon as he is close enough and doesn’t let go of it the whole way to school nor does he let go when they reach school. Instead he throws his arm around ChangKyun’s shoulder pulling him as close as possible, not fearing the hallway full of people as he presses a kiss on the younger one’s cheek.

“What are you doing?” Changkyun murmurs and tries to hide his blushing cheeks from all the eyes looking at them from every corner of the hallway. This is not exactly what he feared, but this darn close to it.

“Making it obvious no one should touch you or harm you,” Hoseok explains with a smile and ChangKyun would like to object, yet he must admit the high ceilings of the school have never felt less threatening than at this moment in Hoseok’s embrace. This was his wildest, most daring dream coming true, which he wouldn’t have even imagined a week ago. Maybe giving in was the thing to do as Hoseok was worth fighting back all the dark thoughts. Maybe it was the best thing that ever had happened to ChangKyun. No, not maybe. It definitely was and even if for a while he was ready to savor it.

**Author's Note:**

> *Fall Out Boy - America's Suitehearts
> 
> Not a very known fact: I used to be very much "emo" in high school and even now I kind of still am, because "it's not a phase, it's who I am", so I was listening to good old Fall Out Boy, and had this flashback of low key emo ChangKyun days and decided to play around with that :)  
> MAYBE I could add part 2 eventually. MAYBE :) Would you want an explicit part 2?
> 
> Find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei)  
>   
>  **OTHER WONKYUN**  
>  **||** [WonKyun drabbles : The Last Of The Real Ones ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358346) **||** [The Blue Flower ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245657) **||** [Come Back Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411509) **||** [Addiction Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/581722) **||** [Leashes and Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740334) **||** [Ribbons and Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198269) **||** [I'm Thankful for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347240) **||** [Silent Appreciation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733332) **||** [Worth It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570284) **||** [Beneath The Surface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604883) **||**


End file.
